Un Alfa para un Omega
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: De cómo dos chicos de granja encuentran a su media naranja en la gran ciudad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** No tengo derecho sobre ningún personaje, todos son propiedad de MARVEL y DC

**Advertencias: **Pues Yaoi, Crossover y ABO Universe

**I**

-Mi papá preguntó cuándo vamos a comprometernos-Steve Rogers soltó de golpe el hacha con la que se disponía a cortar la leña del día ante las palabras de su mejor amigo

-Avisa cuando sueltes ese tipo de cosas-pidió secándose el sudor con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón al tiempo que miraba de forma dura cómo su amigo y vecino Clark solo se reía de la cara que había puesto el rubio

-De acuerdo, lo siento - el omega pelinegro le tendió el vaso de limonada que había estado sosteniendo desde hacía unos minutos, el cual fue recibido con agradecimiento por el Alfa rubio - debí decirlo hasta que terminaras con el hacha

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo un rato antes de sonreír, ambos sabían que la única razón de que sus padres presionaran sobre el matrimonio era por la estúpida cláusula de la hipoteca de la granja de los Kent, a pesar de llevarse bien, ambos sabían que no eran destinados, por mucho que sus padres quisieran

\- ¿A qué viene eso tan repentino? -preguntó Steve devolviendo el vaso vacío y empezando a cargar los troncos de leña y encaminándose a la casa, siendo seguido de la omega de ojos azules- ¿tu padre volvió a sentirse mal?

-Si-Clark Kent suspiró jugando con el vaso entre sus manos-su corazón está cada vez peor y teme que el banco nos quite la granja-confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior

Clara Kent no era un omega normal, no medía menos de 1.70 ni pesaba menos de 80 kg; con 193 cm y 105 kg de musculo obtenidos debido al trabajo en la granja familiar, ningún alfa le daba una segunda mirada como potencial pareja ni siquiera si se les ofreciera directamente en su celo, ni siquiera el ser un Omega Prime lo hacía elegible y eso tenia a sus padres preocupados, su padre tenía el corazón delicado y si llegaba a faltar, el banco tendría el derecho de quedarse con la granja si no había un alfa que se hiciera responsable de los pagos, solo un alfa

-Vamos a solucionarlo Clark-aseguró Steve dejando los troncos en el cobertizo y palmeándole la espalda en señal de apoyo-anímate un poco, dentro de una semana iremos a la gran ciudad, el periódico te aceptó y podrás ayudar a pagar la hipoteca-lo consoló-y tu padre es fuerte, le quedan muchos años por delante, te verá ganar un Pulitzer y a mí me verá exponer en el Louvre

-Tienes razón, todo va a salir bien, Stevie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** No tengo derecho sobre ningún personaje, todos son propiedad de MARVEL y DC

**Advertencias: **Pues Yaoi, Crossover y ABO Universe

**II**

-Los omegas son delicados-se repetía Howard cuando veía salir despedido del ring a uno de sus alfas de seguridad-son tiernos-murmuró al ver otros dos caer noqueados-son obedientes-gruñó apretando entre sus manos los papeles de compra de un periódico en Metrópolis-son dulces y delicados-se repitió al ver a su hijo Tony bajar del ring y correr hacia él, dejando detrás los cuerpos adoloridos de los alfas que había contratado para protegerlo

-Veo que ya te enteraste-comentó con una sonrisa el omega de cabello castaño señalando los papeles que su padre llevaba en la mano al tiempo que se secaba el sudor de la frente, y bebía un extraño jugo verdoso-¿Bruce fue quejarse contigo de que le gané?-preguntó revisando su celular, en efecto, tenía mensajes del príncipe Wayne reclamándole haber arruinado su compra, alfa estúpido-creo que "El Planeta" es una buena adquisición para Industrias Stark, es el periódico en auge y según estimaciones financieras se está convirtiendo en la primer opción de información, incluso sobre "El clarín"

-Anthony...-Howard tomó aire para tomar paciencia, le había prometido a María que sería todo lo paciente que pudiera con Tony, pero el omega se lo ponía difícil- ¿por qué le llevas la contraria a Bruce siempre? Será tu alfa, tienes que aprender a obedecerlo-le recordó el mayor poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

-Sácame las muelas sin anestesia mejor-pidió el omega rodando los ojos-sabes que Bruce y yo somos amigos y nos molestamos mutuamente pero definitivamente no somos ni seremos pareja, además, ¿cuántos años tiene Bruce? ¿50? ¿60? ¿Me estás buscando un SugarAlfa Daddy?

-No tiene 50, fuiste a la escuela con él, sabes que Bruce es básicamente de tu edad-le recordó Howard a su hijo sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada, el menor estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad- ¿de verdad vas a mudarte a Metrópolis solo por ese estúpido periódico? -preguntó recibiendo solo un asentimiento de su hijo mientras salía del gimnasio, el alfa solo gruñó al notar cómo todos en el lugar miraban a su hijo salir

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Bruce Wayne colgó con brusquedad el teléfono de su oficina al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido molesto-voy a matar a Antony-aseguró el Alfa al tiempo que tomaba la taza que su mayordomo le ofrecía-arruinó mi compra de "El Planeta", Alfred-se quejó apretando el puente de su nariz

-Suena como un niño al que le negaron un dulce-comentó el Beta divertido-además, usted solo iba a comprarlo porque el joven Damian se lo pidió-le recordó el hombre mayor-era básicamente un capricho de un omega que su padre Alfa estaba dispuesto a cumplir, creo que será una gran lección para ambos-comentó el Beta al aire, recibiendo un gruñido del hombre en el escritorio

-No era un capricho Pennyworh-aseguró Damian entrando al despacho-era una buena inversión-murmuró tomando la taza de leche que le ofreció el hombre

Bruce sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo porque sabía que el menor había querido el periódico por los rumores que habían corrido sobre su preferencia particular sobre los omegas.

Aunque sabía que Damian no era suyo había tomado la oportunidad que Thalía Al Gul le había dado al llegar de la nada proclamando que el niño era producto de una noche de borrachera, si tan solo la mujer hubiera sabido en ese tiempo que las mujeres no eran lo suyo se habría ahorrado el vergonzoso acuerdo legal; Bruce solo había aceptado porque el pequeño niño omega no tenía la culpa de tener una madre como ella y porque, considerando que a él no le gustaban los omegas delicados, iba a ser difícil encontrar uno con el cual tener descendencia

-De todos modos, nos mudaremos a Metrópolis así que espero que las maletas estén listas con lo indispensable-puntualizó, sabiendo que el pequeño de 6 años trataría de llevar a sus gatos en su maleta

-Si, padre-confirmó el menor levantándose con gracia para ir a su habitación, el señor bigotes tendría que conformarse con ser cuidado por el equipo que quedaría a cargo de la mansión en su ausencia


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** No tengo derecho sobre ningún personaje, todos son propiedad de MARVEL y DC

**Advertencias: **Pues Yaoi, Crossover y ABO Universe

**III**

-No puedo creer que tengamos tantas cosas-se quejó Clark dejándose caer sobre el sillón de la sala de estar del departamento que compartiría con Steve, acababan de terminar de subir las cosas desde sus camionetas hasta el tercer piso del edificio de departamentos- ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿No vas a morir?

-No, estoy bien-aseguró el rubio respirando ligeramente agitado a tiempo que usaba su inhalador- ¿Por qué necesitábamos una estufa? ¿No podíamos arreglárnosla con una simple parrilla eléctrica? -preguntó viendo desde su posición en el sillón individual el aparato ya instalado en la minúscula cocina sin puerta-con tu trabajo de periodista y el mío de ilustrador no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo de cocinar

Clark soltó una carcajada solo después de asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien-Me gustan los pays de manzana y mamá me dio la receta-fue lo único que dijo para justificar la necesidad del aparato-además, confío en que en algún momento podamos cocinar como Dios manda-comentó poniéndose de pie de golpe para ir por unas bebidas-por cierto, ¿notaste la cara de los vecinos cuando estábamos subiendo las cosas?

-¡Claro que lo noté!-se quejó Steve gruñendo al tiempo que se quitaba las botas para darse un pequeño masaje en estos-casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos antes de que te vieran: "¿cómo puede ese Alfa hacer que el omega cargue cosas tan pesadas?"-Steve se sintió incómodo durante toda la mudanza, los vecinos se dejaban llevar por el aroma dulce de Clark y cuando escuchaban que lo apresuraba con las cajas solo levantaban la ceja o gruñían molestos, lo único divertido era sus rostros cuando veían que el aroma a fresas maduras emanaba de un Quarterback de preparatoria que pesaba más de 100kg de musculo puro-realmente no se esperaban que aparecieras tú, creo que esperaban a un palillo de metro y medio

-No tienes que recordármelo-se quejó el pelinegro dándole una bebida al rubio-apresúrate Stevie, tenemos reunión con el editor de "El Planeta"-le recordó al tiempo que acomodaba los zapatos del Alfa, sabía que Steve los acomodaría por sí mismo pero su instinto omega era el que lo hacía portarse hogareño con el Alfa más cercano que tuviera

-Voy, voy-se quejó Steve poniéndose de pie tomando sus zapatos para irse a su habitación-por cierto, no tienes que hacer las cosas de la casa solo, haremos un horario para los quehaceres

-Si papá-se burló Clark desde su habitación, recibiendo el impacto de una bola de papel en la frente-amargado-le gritó a la puerta cerrada

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

-Bruce, Damian-saludó Anthony al ver a ambos pelinegros entrar a su oficina en la filial de Industrias Stark de Metrópolis-¿a qué debo el honor de su alegre visita?-preguntó con diversión, el gesto adusto lo esperaba del Alfa, pero era gracioso ver al pequeño omega caminar de la mano de éste con el mismo gesto gruñón que contrastaba con el trajecito rojo con verde que usaba el menor-¿vienes a felicitarme por mi nueva adquisición?-preguntó moviendo con discreción de un lado al otro el bote de caramelos de su escritorio, divertido al ver cómo Damian no le quitaba los ojos de encima aunque quisiera disimularlo

-Solo vine a saludar a mi nuevo socio-comentó Bruce sonriendo por primera vez ante la cara de estupefacción del omega-recuerda que todas tus pertenencias son administradas por un alfa de tu familia-le recordó ante el gruñido del castaño-a Howard le pareció buena idea asociar Industrias Stark con Industrias Wayne para hacer crecer el periódico-Tony lo miró sin entender-"El Planeta" es nuestro, Anthony, y te informo que Perry White contrató a un nuevo periodista y a un ilustrador excelente, va a conocerlos el día de hoy y te sugeriría que estuvieras ahí, yo iré-le informó el Alfa notando cómo Damian desviaba la mirada de los caramelos a él así que asintió con discreción

-Eres un dolor de...-el omega volteó a ver al pequeño de cinco años quien acababa de aceptar los caramelos que le había ofrecido-cabeza, eres un dolor de cabeza-se corrigió a tiempo para evitar maldecir frente al menor, podría no tener "instinto maternal" pero su madre le había inculcado bien a no maldecir frente a los niños, cómo la extrañaba-te veré ahí entonces-murmuró despidiéndose del mayor, quien tomó en brazos a Damian porque el menor había empezado a bostezar-aun no puedo creer que esa bolita de odio azucarado pueda convivir con tu mal humor-murmuró Tony recibiendo solo una señal obscena de parte del Alfa


End file.
